


Black Skies

by Holdt



Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Back to Basics vidding, Fanvids, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: A foolhardy man has only himself to blame for his woes. It takes a reason to turn a foolhardy man into a great man. Dastan has many ReasonsOrDastan jumps into action with no thought of how those actions will affect those he loves. When everything dear to him is taken, he fights to understand whats happened, and turns back the clock to stop his own madness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2010 ADF Back to Basics Vidding Challenge  
> Finished with JC & Best POV

 

July 2010

Warnings: moderate violence, spoliers for Prince of Persia: Sands of Time

 

[Black Skies](https://vimeo.com/259647740) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: dust


End file.
